White Symphony
by littlebacon
Summary: Baekhyun yang seorang murid program reguler tiba-tiba harus mengikuti sebuah kompetisi musik karena bisa melihat seorang peri / EXO / ChanBaek, KaiBaek, KrisBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo
1. PROLOGUE

**WHITE SYMPHONY  
**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-17

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Jongdae

Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Sunny Lee, Yesung Kim, Lu Han

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

**1) Byun Baekhyun  
**Murid kelas 2-2 program reguler di Seiren Academy. Sifatnya baik dan ramah, sehingga ia memiliki banyak teman. Dia juga sangat jujur dan bicara apa adanya. Baekhyun _namja_ yg sopan dan selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Meskipun dia pernah menjadi munafik dan egois, termasuk dalam musik. Beberapa _namja_ yg mengikuti concour menyukai Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah ukuran standar bersama ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya yg sudah berkerja sebagai karyawan.

**2) Park Chanyeol  
**Murid kelas 2-A program musik. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan instrumen musik dan juga pemain biola terkenal dan ibunya adalah pemain piano legendaris. Dia terkenal dingin dan cuek pada semua orang. Banyak pihak yang mengakui bahwa keahlian Chanyeol dalam musik karena turunan kedua orangtuanya. Oleh karena itu ia berpikir, jika dia bisa memainkan biolanya lebih baik, orang-orang akan mengakui bahwa bakatnya itu bukan berasal dari orang tuanya. Chanyeol tidak suka memainkan musik dengan perasaan, dia menganggap teknik adalah segalanya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia mulai menikmati musik. Dan musiknya pun berubah, tidak mengandalkan teknik semata, dan bahkan ibunya menyadari perubahan pada putra tunggalnya itu.

**3) Kim Jongin  
**Lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Murid kelas 2-5 program reguler dan _namja_ yg pertama kali ditemui Baekhyun. Kai merupakan pianist handal tapi dia berhenti bermain di depan publik karena pengalaman pahitnya saat mengikuti concour pada masa kecilnya dulu. Di masa SMPnya, dia mempunyai kekasih bernama Yoon Sohee. Kai juga merupakan anggota andalan klub basket. Dia sangat tertampil dan bahkan dapat mengalahkan murid kelas 3. Sohee pernah mengatakan jika Kai memiliki kharisma yang kuat karena memiliki banyak fans. Dia tidak menyukai Chanyeol dan menganggapnya sebagai rival. Mereka sering bertengkar, entah karena salah paham atau perbedaan prinsip. Dia tinggal di rumah yg memiliki ruangan kedap suara dan sekaligus menjadi tempat kursus piano. Dia tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-laki.

**4) Kris Wu  
**Putra ketiga keluarga Wu yang terpandang. Dia murid kelas 3-B program musik dan menjadi 'pangeran' Seiren Academy. Dia terkenal pintar, baik, ramah, sopan, dan tampan. Karena kelebihannya ini, sebagian besar murid Seiren menyukai dan mendambakannya, bahkan ada yg sampai membuat fanclub. Kris merupakan murid terpandang di Seiren karena mendapatkan nilai terbaik baik di kelas maupun sekolah secara berturut-turut. Namun dibalik itu, Kris mempunyai dua kepribadian. Satu adalah 'white', yg biasa dia tunjukan pada publik. Dan satu lagi 'dark' yg menjadi sifat aslinya. Sebenarnya, sifat ini disebabkan oleh peraturan keluarganya yg terlalu keras. Kris menguasai flute. Setiap minggu, Kris memiliki kandidat tunangan yg berbeda-beda. Yg paling terkuat calon tunangannya adalah Huang Zitao. Kris tinggal di sebuah mansion besar. Dia tinggal bersama nenek dan kakak perempuannya, Victoria.

**5) Kim Jongdae  
**Sekelas dengan Kris. Lebih suka dipanggil Chen. Dia senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Chen bisa dibilang orang yg tidak pernah kenyang, karena nafsu makannya sangat besar. Chen adalah teman baik Kris. Mereka bertemu disaat Masa Orientasi Siswa kelas 1 SMA dulu. Dia mengira Kris adalah seniornya, rupanya Kris adalah peserta terbaik dalam ujian MOS. Semenjak saat itu, mereka menjadi teman baik sampai sekarang. Walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, tapi Chen dan Kris bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Chen tinggal di sebuah apartemen yg agak jauh dari Seiren. Ayahnya adalah seorang karyawan, ibunya seorang editor majalah. Dia mempunya kakak bernama Kim Jonghyun.

**6) Sunny Lee  
**Sunny adalah peri nakal yang memberi Baekhyun sebuah biola. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat peri selain Baekhyun, kepala sekolah dan direktur sekolah. Sunny memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan mata biru keriting.

**7) Oh Sehun** _(in 2nd lesson)  
_Murid kelas 1-A program musik. Dia tukang tidur dan selalu terlihat mengantuk dan loyo tiap saat. Sehun berbicara pelan dan sopan. Dia sering ditemukan tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja. Hidup Sehun selalu berkaitan dengan musik. Hidupnya selalu tidur, bangun, bermain cello, tidur, dan diulang berturut-turut. Selain makan, dia pergi ke konser musik atau ke perpustakaan. Dia tinggal bersama dengan bibinya. Keluarganya terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan. Dia sangat menikmati membaca buku blok not musik dan pergi ke museum instrument.

**8) Do Kyungsoo** _(tidak pasti akan muncul di lesson berapa)_

Kelas 1-B program musik. Kyungsoo memainkan klarinet dan juga terlihat bisa main piano. Berpostur mungil, ramping dan sangat pemalu. Dia sangat canggung dan pendiam, karena itulah kakak-kakak kelas sering mengancamnya. Ia pernah ditolong Kai saat ia di-bully oleh kakak kelas. Villa keluarganya tersebar di berbagai negara, menandakan dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Dia menghormati Baekhyun sebagai teladan dan ingin seperti Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun menjadi teman baik.

**9) Yesung Kim**  
Dia adalah guru . Pria yang agak malas, ia memiliki asisten pribadi. Dia suka merokok. Yesung adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Eropa di masa lalu, tetapi ketika kekasihnya meninggal, dia berpaling ke minuman dan merokok. Ia kehilangan pita suaranya sehingga berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan kembali ke Korea untuk mengajar. Dia sepertinya tahu tentang Sunny, tetapi mengklaim bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat peri.

**10) Lu Han **_(muncul tiba tiba -_-)**  
**_Luhan adalah anggota klub Jurnalistik. Hobi favoritnya adalah mengganggu peserta Concours -terutama Sehun- untuk mendapat informasi dan kadang-kadang sampai membuat mereka gugup dan malu. Dia kebetulan memiliki bakat untuk fotografi. Selain memiliki gaya yang baik dalam penampilan, Luhan juga sangat manis dan hampir menutupi fakta bahwa ia sudah kelas 3.

* * *

**[PROLOGUE]**

.

Alkisah ada seorang remaja yang menyebrangi lautan untuk mengunjungi negeri barat yang di kaguminya. Remaja itu sangat menyukai kebudayaan barat, terutama musiknya. Bagi remaja tersebut, hal hal yang dapat dilihatnya disana adalah dunia baru dan luar biasa. Lalu suatu hari, terjadilah pertemuan yang tak pernah disangka-sangka. Ia bertemu dengan makhluk kecil yang aneh di sebuah taman. Remaja itu sangat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menolong makhluk kecil aneh yang terluka itu. Pertemuan itu benar-benar merupakan pertemuan yang aneh. Setelah remaja itu pulang ke negerinya, mimpinya untuk membangun sekolah musik pun terkabul. Kemudian, waktu pun berjalan. Dan pertemuan tersebut, akan terjadi sekali lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

.

.

* * *

A.N : Annyeong! saya yang kiyut nan imut kembali menyapa kalian nihh _*abaikan*_. Fanfic kali ini bertemakan tentang fantasi musik. Perlu diketahui aja kalo fanfic ini adalah hasil adaptasi dari manga karya Yuki Kure dengan judul _Kin Iro No Corda_. Jadi bagi para readers yang belum pernah baca manganya atau nonton animenya, mungkin kalian bisa menikmatinya lewat fanfic ini hehehehe. Tapi tentu saja, sebagian ceritanya ada yang saya rubah menurut keadan (?).


	2. 1st Lesson

**WHITE SYMPHONY -1st lesson-  
**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **SHINeexo | Lyn YeojaExoticBanaElf | ByunnieKim | eunhaezha | rachel suliss**

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-17

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Jongdae

Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Sunny Lee, Yesung Kim, Lu Han

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan. 2014**_**…**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak terlambat?", tanya wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membetulkan dasi pria dihadapannya.

"Ng .. sebenarnya sudah mepet _Eomma. __Aku pergi dulu,__ annyeong_", balas Baekhyun sambil tergesa-gesa membetulkan sepatunya dan melirik sebentar arlojinya sebelum melesat keluar rumah.

Disisi lain, seorang guru berwajah chubby, sebut saja Kim _songsaenim_, sedang berdebat dengan Lee Soo Man, kepala sekolah sekaligus direktur utama Seiren Academy, perihal peserta terkahir kompetisi musik yang belum juga diputuskan siapa yang akan terpilih.

Di Seiren Academy, setiap 2 tahun sekali memang selalu diadakan kompetisi musik atau concour _–mereka menyebutnya begitu-_ yang berfungsi untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan siswa dalam bermusik. Seiren Academy sendiri adalah sekolah yang memiliki 2 jurusan. Musik dan reguler. Jurusan reguler adalah jurusan pada umumnya seperti di sekolah-sekolah lain. Sedangkan jurusan musik adalah jurusan yang lebih mengutamakan musik dalam pelajarannya. Dan kebanyakan, peserta concour memang berasal dari jurusan musik. Padahal, tidak ada larangan bagi siswa jurusan reguler untuk bisa mengikutinya. Kesenjangan mungkin.

"_Sajangnim_, kapan peserta terakhir akan dipilih?", Kim songsaenim nampaknya mulai emosi.

"Bagaimana ya? tinggal satu orang lagi. Sepertinya DIA masih mencari siswa yang dapat melihatnya", ujar Lee Soo Man sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Huh, Merepotkan saja"

* * *

DIA yang dimaksud Lee Soo Man tadi, kini tengah mencari-cari siswa Seiren yang dapat melihat dirinya. Di Seiren, gedung antara jurusan musik dan reguler terpisah, sehingga terdapat 2 gedung sekolah yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Seragam sekolah pun juga berbeda. Untuk jurusan musik, lebih terkesan elegan dan mewah. Sedang untuk jurusan regular, tak jauh beda dengan seragam siswa SMA pada umumnya.

"Hei, katanya akan ada kompetisi musik ya?"

"_Ne_. Ah pasti yang terpilih siswa dari jurusan musik". Dua orang _yeoja _tengah bercengkrama saat melewati gerbang utama Seiren. Kedua _yeoja_ itu tak menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya ada seekor makhluk yang menggerutu tidak jelas karena obrolan barusan.

_"Itu tidak benar! Yang bisa melihatku bisa terpilih kok"_

Makhluk kecil bersayap biru itu terus terbang kesana kemari mencari siswa Seiren yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Melayang-layang dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain.

* * *

"Hosh..hosh.."

Seorang _namja_ mungil nampak terengah-engah dan sedikit mengusap peluh yang menetes dari sisi dahinya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di pintu kelas karena sangat kelelahan. Salahkan sekolahnya yang luas sekali sehingga sangat jauh untuk menuju kelas.

"Lho? Baekhyun-ah, kau lari eoh? Hahahaha tidak apa-apa kok, _sonsaengnim_ izin hari ini",

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar penuturan temannya barusan. Oh sial sekali. Harusnya dia tidak usah capek-capek berlari hari ini. _Namja_ imut itu menggeram sebal sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan bokong indahnya di bangku paling belakang, diikuti 2 orang _namja_ yang dua tahun ini sudah menjadi teman sehidup sematinya..

"Hei Baek, coba dengar cerita anak ini deh. Dia bicara tentang peri cinta biola. Hahahaha kekanakan sekali", ujar _namja _bername tag Jung Daehyun sambil mencolek dagu _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Ya!Jahat sekali kau bicara begitu pada sahabatmu Jung Daehyun!", _namja_ yang ditoel tadi terlihat sebal dan langsung menjambak rambut Daehyun penuh nafsu. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya ini di pagi hari.

"Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti yeoja di depanku?", cibir Baekhyun membuat 2 orang di depannya menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Huh, Daehyun sih. Eh Baek, kau tahu tidak tentang kompetisi musik?", tanya Youngjae.

"Kompetisi musik?"

"_Ne_. Kompetisi yang akan diadakan sekolah kita setiap 2 tahun sekali"

"Aku sih tidak peduli dengan kompetisi itu. Lagipula kalaupun ada, pasti kompetisi macam itu diadakan untuk siswa jurusan musik. Kita yang di jurusan regular mana ada sangkut pautnya?", terang Baekhyun cuek sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan kemudian ia berteriak kesetanan.

"AAAAAA! BAGAIMANA INIIII?!" Seisi kelas langsung menoleh.

"Baek, kau kenapa?", tanya Daehyun yang mulai canggung karena dilirik siswa satu kelas. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya cengir-cengir dan berusaha meyakinkan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

"Aku lupa membawa tugas bahasa Inggris kemarin", ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"_Ya!_ Itu gawat. Hwang _songsae_ kan galak", balas Youngjae menaku-nakuti Baekhyun.

* * *

_Namja_ kecil itu terpaksa harus menerima hukuman dari Hwang _songsae_ yang terkenal galak itu. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu asyik bermain game dengan _hyung_-nya hingga melupakan tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini. Hwang _songsae_ menyuruh Baekhyun menemuinya di ruang guru saat istirahat.

"Wah tumben sekali Baekhyun-ssi?", tanya Shim _songsae_ saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang guru dan terlihat sedang ditegur oleh Hwang _songsae_. Guru bahasa Inggris itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawa setumpuk buku ke kelas 2-A, jurusan musik. Baekhyun menggerutu sebentar. Sial sekali dia harus membawa buku-buku itu ke gedung jurusan musik yang terpisah beberapa meter jauhnya. Ukh!

"Eh, Baekhyun-ssi mau ke gedung jurusan musik? Kalau begitu sekalian bawa ini ke kelas 3-D", ucap Choi _songsae_ yang tiba-tiba langsung menaruh sebuah globe besar diatas tumpukan buku yang Baekhyun bawa. Terpaska namja mungil itu menuruti perintah guru-gurunya itu. Meskipun sedikit malas. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin kemudian berpamitan. Dan dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

* * *

Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya mengingat beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan ia belum makan sama sekali untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah bergemuruh sedari tadi. Ia juga ingin agar tugas beratnya ini cepat selesai. Baginya, lebih baik megerjakan 50 soal bahasa Inggris daripada memasuki gedung jurusan musik. Yah memang, terkadang mereka yang berada disana sangat menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun.

_Namja_ berambut brunette itu menapaki dengan hati-hati agar barang-barang yang ia bawa tidak jatuh berantakan. Hingga saat ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang siswa, tak sengaja siswa itu menyenggol siku kanan Baekhyun dan membuat _namja_ kecil itu oleng. Barang-barang yang Baekhyun bawa langsung jatuh berantakan. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjerembap ke belakang kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang sigap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya.

_"Mianhae, gwencahana-yo?"_, tanya _namja_ yang menolongku itu sambil menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun.

_"N-ne..", _jawab Baekhyun gemetaran.

_Namja_ itu kemudian membantuku memunguti kembali barang-barang yang jatuh dan membantu membawakannya ke gedung jurusan musik.

"_Mianhae,_ jadi mereptkan"

"_Gwenchana_. Aku juga bersalah telah menabrakmu. Lagipula akan sulit membawa semua ini sendiri kan?", ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Namja_ ini ta_mpan. Pikirnya._

Ia mengamati dengan seksama _namja_ berkulit tan ini. Tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup atletis. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan bibirnya sangat kissable. Baekhyun melirik dasinya sebentar, warnanya sama dengan miliknya. Berarti dia juga kelas 2, pikir Baekhyun. Ia jadi punya inisiatif untuk berkenalan.

"_Annyeong. _Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Kelas 2-2. Kau?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku kelas 2-5", jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Jauh sekali antara Jongin dan Kai. Ia mempertanyakan hal itu dan justru dijawab dengan candaan konyol yang Kai lontarkan, membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suaranya yang cukup mengusik telinga itu. _Namja_ ini ternyata humoris dan mudah bergaul, gumam Baekhyun.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika Kai mendadak menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas yang diatasnya terpasang sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan 2-A. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling gedung ini, rasanya lebih tua dibandingkan gedung jurusan regular. Atap bangunannya terdesain ala Eropa zaman dulu. Jendela-jendelanya juga penuh ukiran ala Eropa, tidak seperti di gedung jurusan regular yang terkesan biasa dan modern.

"Sepertinya para siswa disini sangat arogan", ucap Kai yang memecah kekaguman Baekhyun pada gedung ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, apa kau tidak sadar? Sedari tadi mereka menatap tajam kita. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya kita ini satu sekolah?, ucap Kai dengan nada kesal.

"Kai-_ssi_…", belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menegur mereka dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua, menyingkirlah dari situ"

"Eh?"

"Kalian menganggu", ucap _namja_ itu dingin sambil menatap datar kearah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"_Mianhae.."_, ucap Baekhyun cepat-cepat sambil menyingkir dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Kai yang melihat keadaan itu langsung angkat bicara.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kami disuruh mengantar barang-barang ke kelas ini. Bisa tolong bawa masuk barang-barang ini?", pinta Kai ramah

"Kenapa tidak kalian bawa saja sendiri? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku", ucap _namja_ itu dingin sembari masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kai menggeram kesal dan mencibir _namja_ itu. Benar, jelek sekali sifatnya. Padahal mukanya cukup tampan dan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi itu cukup keren. Tipe orang yang tidak mau di dekati sepertinya.

"Ng Baekhyun-_ssi_. Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Aku masih ada urusan"

"_Ne. Gwenchana. Jeongmal gomawo __Kai__-ssi.."_

* * *

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil di koridor setelah meletakkan barang-barang itu di kelas 2-A dan 3-D. Oh dan tentu saja plus tatapan-tatapan penuh selidik dari siswa jurusan musik. Ia melirik arlojinya sebentar, 3 menit lagi dan waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir.

_"Gawat! Tak ada waktu lagi"_

Tak sengaja, terdengar suara aneh yang sangat kecil sekali. Secara spontan, Baekhyun langsung berhenti dan celingukan mencari sang sumber suara. Namun, suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi dan mungkin hilang disapu angin. Apa Cuma perasaanku saja? Batin Baekhyun.

_"Cepat! Tak ada waktu lagi"_

_DEG_

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi. Dan kali ini Baekhyun merasa suara itu berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Ia pun langsung mendongak ke atas. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati seekor makhluk kecil aneh bersayap biru terbang melayang-layang diatas kepalanya.

"A-apa i-itu?", ucapnya terbata-bata.

_"Lho? Kamu bisa melihatku ya? Hebat!"_, teriak makhluk aneh itu. Makhluk sebesar handphone yang memiliki dua sayap biru di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun lemas seketika.

_"Namaku Sunny! Eh? Kok menghilang?"_

* * *

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak melihat makhluk aneh barusan. Tubuhnya terasa merinding semua. Hawa dingin seperti menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tadi itu apa ya? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau kenapa pucat begitu", tanya Hyunbin khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk lemas di depan pintu kelas.

_"Ooh jadi namamu Baekhyun"_, ucap makhluk aneh itu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat telinga Hyunbin.

"Kyaaaaaaa!", teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa sih?"

"I-ituu…", ucap Baekhyun gemetaran sambil menunjuk makhluk aneh itu.

_"Sayang sekali. Yang bisa melihatku adalah kau"_, ejek makhluk itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

_**Esoknya….**_

.

"_Annyeong …"_

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau sudah datang? Ayo cepat ikut aku", ajak Youngjae tergesa-gesa sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju madding.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Lihat ini!", ucapnya sambil menunjuk pengumuman peserta kompetisi musik.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan siswa jurusan regular seperti kita?", protes Baekhyun yang belum sempat membacanya sampai akhir.

"Memang benar. Coba baca dari atas sampai paling bawah dulu…"

.

.

**#PESERTA CONCOUR SEIREN ACADEMY#**

**-Kelas 1-A: Oh Sehun**

**-Kelas 1-B: Do Kyungsoo**

**-Kelas 2-A: Park Chanyeol**

**-Kelas 3-B: Kris Wu, Kim Jongdae**

**=PESERTA TAMBAHAN:**

**-Kelas 2-2: Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

"Ke..kenapa bisa ada namaku?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hohohoho bisa bisanya saya malah apdet disini sedangkan diluar sana banyak siswa yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk SBMPTN _#plakk _Saya lagi masa-masa ujian, maaf kalo apdetnya lama T^T mana saya punya fanfic yang belom dilanjut lagi huweeee ToT entahlah, semoga saya cepat diterima di Universitas biar saya nggak ngaret disini u,u doain ya semua? Dan maaf kalo chapter pertama ini ngga enak buat dibaca u,u


	3. 2nd lesson

**WHITE SYMPHONY -2****nd**** lesson-**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Littlebacon**__ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **SyJessi22 | ****byunpopof | ****SHINeexo | ****chika love baby baekhyun | ****Lyn YeojaExoticBanaElf | ****baekggu**** | 0706 | inggit**

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-17

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Jongdae

Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Sunny Lee, Yesung Kim, Lu Han

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya bisa apdet juga xDD soalnya kuota saya habis :3 takutnya ngga bisa apdet cepet hehehe :D oh iya kemaren katanya ada yang plagiat FF saya yang The Mask kah? T^T doh saya poteq /3 sekali. Katanya cast nya diganti KaiSoo, jujur saya kaget pas diberitau temen saya, itu padahal FF lama u,u sesama author kan harusnya saling menghargai karya orang kan u,u Udah ah males bahas -_- mending langsung dibaca aja ini xDD .

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun merenung sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namanya ada dalam peserta concour itu. Setaunya, ia bahkan tidak mendaftar. Jangankan mendaftar, memainkan satu alat musik saja ia tidak bisa. Oh bisa sih, mini piano. Itupun Cuma mainan yang dibelikan almarhum ayahnya sewaktu ia masih kecil.

Namja itu terus menggaruk-nggaruk ujung kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari berfikir. Lee _sonsaengnim_yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas pun tidak ia gubris. Padahal _guru _bermuka mesum itu terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Hingga sampai puncak pemikirannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pergi ke toilet, yang padahal tujuan utamanya adalah ruang guru untuk menanyakan perihal kompetisi itu.

"Penanggung jawab kompetisi musik?"

"_Ne saem, saya ingin bertemu dengan beliau__", _jawab Baekhyun sesampainya ia di ruang guru. Sonsaengnim yang ditanya Baekhyun barusan berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin yang kau cari itu Kim _sonsaengnim_. Itu, dia ada di meja kerjanya. Kim _sonsae__,_ ada siswa yang mencarimu tentang kompetisi musik", ucap guru itu sembari berteriak memanggil Kim sonsae.

Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri guru tampan yang sedang merokok di meja kerjanya itu. Ia ingin segera tahu kenapa sekolah bisa sampai salah dalam mencantumkan nama.

"_Mianhamnida sonsaengim. Jonenun_ Byun Baekhyun imnida_"_

"Byun Baekhyun? Oh kau peserta kan?", tanya Kim _sonsaengnim_ dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Err~ saya pikir ada kekeliruan disini. Saya tidak mungkin jadi peserta", jelas Baekhyun.

"Begini Baekhyun_-__ssi__,_ sebenarnya bukan aku yang menentukan. Kalau kau diterima, berarti kau isa melihat DIA kan?"

Baekhyun membelalak. DIA yang dimaksud Kim sonsae pasti makhluk kecil aneh yang ia temui kemarin. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Ia menanyakan perihal makhluk itu pada Kim sonsae, karena sepertinya guru perokok itu juga bisa melihatnya. Tapi, Kim sonsae justru menggeleng dan malah menyuruh Baekhyun pergi ke ruang musik 3 yang ada di gedung jurusan musik. Ck sangat tidak membantu, pikir Baekhyun.

"Yesung _ahjussi!",__suara seseorang membuat Baekhyun_ dan Kim sonsae menoleh. Dua namja tampan sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dilihat dari seragamnya, namja-namja ini adalah siswa dari jurusan musik.

"Kami dengar _ahjussi_yang mengurus kompetisi ini?", tanya _namja_berwajah stoic namun sangat tampan ini.

"Hah~ Kris-ssi_,_ sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil gurumu dengan sebutan _ahjussi", Kim sonsaengnim sepertinya nampak kesal_. Namja itu justru tertawa kecil dan semakin terlihat tampan dimata Baekhyun. Oh sial!

Kedua mata _namja_tampan itu beralih pada Baekhyun. Mereka mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki hingga mereka sadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah siswa dari jurusan reguler.

"Jangan-jangan kau peserta dari jurusan reguler itu ya?", tanya salah seorang _namja_ berwajah kotak dengan suaranya yang sedikit melengking.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, dari kelas 3-B. Panggil saja aku Chen. Keahlianku adalah saxofon, kita bekerja sama ya?", namja berwajah kotak itu menjabat tangan Baekhyun ramah. Bahkan ia mengayunkan kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan kebawah sambil tersenyum sumringah. Supel sekali, pikir Baekhyun.

"Chenchen, kalau kau begitu terus, nanti dia jadi bingung. Maaf ya. Namaku Kris Wu. Kalau tidak salah, kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Peserta dari jurusan reguler. Apa keahlianmu? Piano? Kalau kau main flute, berarti aku ada saingannya hahaha", ucap _namja_tinggi bernama Kris itu sambil tesenyum ramah yang lantas membuat Baekhyun harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Tampan sekaliiii! Jerit Baekhyun mulai fanboying -_-

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia menggigit bibirnya gusar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Setaunya, ia memang bukan peserta. Tapi entah mengapa namanya tiba-tiba saja tertulis indah di daftar itu. Karena bingung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Dia bukan peserta ya?"

"Memang dia kok"

* * *

Baekhyun melakoni apa yang Kim _sonsae_ sarankan untuknya, mendatangi ruang musik 3 yang ada di gedung jurusan musik. Keadaan di gedung saat ini memang tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Tapi kadang masih jelas terdengar suara musik yang mengalun indah dari beberapa ruangan di gedung ini. Mungkin saja para siswa yang sedang berlatih. Rajin sekali, pikir Baekhyun.

Langkah si namja mungik terhenti ketika didapatinya papan kayu coklat bertuliskan Ruang Musik 3. Pelan-pelan ia menyentuh pegangan pintu dan mengintip kedalam. Siapa tahu ada siswa yang sedang berlatih.

"Annyeong Byun Baekhyun", panggil seseorang dengan suara sangat kecil. Dan sepertinya, Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Makhluk kecil berambut pendek yang memiliki dua sayap biru di belakang tubuhnya. Sangat aneh -_-

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Namaku Sunny. Dari jenis **farta**. Kalau dalam bahasa kalian, kami ini disebut peri musik. Tugas kami adalah membawa kebahagiaan di dunia melalui musik", jelas makhluk itu sambil bergerak bebas di udara.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena cuma kau yang bisa melihatku", jawab peri itu riang sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hei, berarti kau hanya asal-asalan!", sungut Baekhyun.

Makhluk kecil itu memberengut. Ia menggetok puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan tongkat kecil yang ia bawa, membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan karena nyatanya benda sekecil itu sangat menyakitkan saat menyentuh kulit kepalanya.

"Kau itu istimewa Byun. Lihat ini..."

Sebuah guratan cahaya putih menyilaukan beserta angin semilir yang hangat muncul di hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat namja itu sedikit menghalau pancaran sinar itu dengan kedua lengannya. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah benda kecil, ah tidak sedikit lebih besar muncul dari sana. Baekhyun menurunkan sedikit lengannya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya, ia mengamati benda itu lamat-lamat. Benda itu mirip...biola! Benar, itu biola! Alat musik itu tiba-tiba melayang diatas tangan Baekhyun dan berhenti ketika aku menyentuhnya.

"Ini adalah biola sihir. Kuberikan padamu"

"Biola sihir?", tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Coba mainkan dulu", pintah peri itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tapi peri bernama Sunny itu terus mendesak Baekhyun untuk memainkan biola aneh itu. Ia bahkan menempatkan posisi tubuh Baekhyun dan membantunya meletakkan jemari lentik Baekhyun pada senar-senar biola.

"Ayo sekarang mainkan"

_Baekhyun menarik_ nafas panjang yang kemudian mulai menggesek senar-senar biola itu. Tapi aneh, tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa terkendali dan seolah-olah bergerak sendiri menggesek senar-senar itu. Karena kaget, spontan ia melempar biola itu.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun!", teriak peri itu yang reflek menopang biola sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Ia mencacai-maki Baekhyun hingga namja kecil itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, biola kan mahal. Kalau disuruh mengganti, ia pasti akan dicekik oleh Baekbom, hyungnya.

"Nah, sekarang mainkan lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit perasaan ya?"

Baekhyun mulai mencoba kembali. Ia menggesek biola itu dengan perlahan. Suara yang muncul memang tak seidah yang ia dengar di televisi atau radio, tapi ini lumayan bagus untuk seorang yang tidak bisa sama sekali sepertinya. Baekhyun pun mulai terhanyut dengan melodi yang ia bawakan.

_KRIETT_

_Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka._

"Hei", panggil seseorang yang mengagetkan Baekhyun. Namja itu mengelus dadanya sebentar sebelum berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Sedang apa siswa dari jurusan reguler ada disini? Aku yang akan menggunakan ruangan ini satu hari penuh", ucap _namja_itu angkuh sembari masuk kedalam ruangan.

_"Mi-mianhae"_, ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkukkan badan. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan namja ini. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebelum ia sadar bahwa orang ini adalah namja yang ia dan Kai temui kemarin. Malas sekali bertemu dengannya, batin Baekhyun.

"Bisa keluar sekarang kan? Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu latihanku yang berharga", ucapnya sambil meletakkan alat musiknya di pinggir jendela dan memandang keluar. Baekhyun yang tidak mau berurusan lama-lama dengannya segera mengambil tas biolanya dan langsung bergegas keluar.

"Tunggu. Jangan-jangan kau peserta dari jurusan reguler itu ya? Dan kau main biola?", tanyanya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Ng aku, ah! Kau peserta ya? Siapa namamu?", tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Sama denganmu, aku juga main biola_. _Aku sudah mendengar bahwa ada siswa dari jurusan reguler yang terpilih untuk menjadi peserta. Tapi, kalau mendengar suara permainanmu barusan, sepertinya percuma. Daripada merepotkan peserta lain, lebih baik kau mundur saja", ucapnya dingin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu"

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu latihanku lebih banyak lagi untukmu. Keluarlah, kau mengganggu latihanku", sambungnya sambil menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Aishh..."

**.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

.

NP: Maaf saya ngga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu /.\ tapi saya selalu baca kok. Karena itu sumber semangat buat saya. Makasih banyak yang ninggalin jejak di fanfic abal saya ini. Terimakasih juga yang udah doain saya masuk Universitas hehehe :D


End file.
